Wrath
by SlippySlappyZippyZappyAngelEye
Summary: It's gonna be really cool.


**Wrath**

 **Prologue**

 **-Line Break-  
**

He knew he was dying. His arms were cut off and his hair was rapidly turning white. He had said his last words. The life he had been given was now taken and he didn't regret a single thing about it. His vision turned blurry and his eyelids turned heavy and as his final breath left his body, he wondered what would happen to him. Then suddenly he saw something that horrified him. The Gates of Truth. Hundred of hands grabbed him as he tried to fight back but it was all in vain.

After he was pulled inside he came face to face with a being with the size of a small boy, white as the rest of the place he was in. It was grinning like loon as it came closer to him. Wrath pushed himself up from the ground and came face to face with it. "Truth..." he said. The being, Truth spoke with multiple voices overlapping each other, "It seems you already know what I am O'great Führer" in a sarcastic tone.

"But that is pointless. You aren't suppose to exist in the first place. But... I have this teeny tiny problem on the otherside of this gate. The balance of the world on the other side is collapsing and I have chosen you to help me". Wrath's eyes widened in shock but before he could say anything it continued, "So, I'm offering you a choice spend an eternity in hell, yes the soul in your Philosopher Stone was your original, or you can choose to help me, so O'great Führer! what is your choice?".

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Truth would stay true to his words. He'd rather risk going in to unknown territory than to spend eternity suffering. He knew he had done some truly horrible things during his existence but if he were to take the offer, he would have a chance of redemption. He took a deep breath and he made his decision. He might regret it but that was how life worked right? Well he hoped that his second life would be worth living.

 **-Line Break-**

Suddenly, Wrath woke up in a snowy field disoriented and confused. He stood up and his memories came rushing back at him. He suddenly realized that his arms were missing and that it was bleeding. He felt a lot shorter and younger and he was still wearing the same clothes in which he died. He looked around, slightly afraid of dying so soon from blood loss after he got his life back and on the ground he saw a boy, we freezing and was in a terrible state and was barely alive. He was still conscious and he was pointing what looked like a small sword after he saw him. The boy was panicking, it was quite clear. He was scared for him and he felt... wait... was that pity?

Then a red circle with different patterns appeared on the icy floor and after a few seconds, a beautiful young girl with red hair appeared. She looked around, and saw the two of them. In the event that she might try to kill them, he kicked up the sword from the blonde boy to his mouth and spoke through it, "I don't know hat you're trying to do girl, but if you try to harm me in anyway, I will kill you. Understand?" he said.

The girl looked shocked and stopped in her tracks on her way to them. She said in a frantic voice, "Please, both of you are dying, I can help you if you agree", Wrath raised his eye brows and looked at the boy. She probably their only chance of survival. Even though he didn't trust her, he didn't have much of a choice so he said, "Fine what can you do?"

As he said that he suddenly realized that he was getting weaker and weaker as he suddenly fell to his knees. He saw the girl coming towards him but he could barely move. It seems like he had retained all the injuries he got from the previous fight. It was a miracle that he even lasted that long in the first place. He fell down to the ground and lost his consciousness.

 **-Line Break-**

When he woke up he saw that he was in the sterile white room of a hospital. He was no longer wearing his clothes but wore a white hospital gown. He looked around and saw a mirror on the table close to his bed and looked at himself. The triangle shaped scar was still there on his left eye along with his Ultimate Eye. He was quite shocked to see that he was much younger now. He looked like he was thirteen years old. His usually neat black hair was messed up and his normal, dark blue colored eye was just the way it was. Normal.

Then he just realized that his arms were back. He didn't know how, but he wasn't going to stare at a gift horse at the mouth. Whoever these people were, he was thankful for their help but he didn't know their intentions so he thought that the best way to deal with the situation was to run the hell out. It wasn't very logical, but if the people who helped him had less than good intentions, he would gladly kill them all but he wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

Just as he was about to jump out of the window, a group of people came in to the room. The first one was the same girl who he saw before he passed out, the one next to her was a girl with extremely long raven black hair and purple eyes. Then there was the man behind them. He wore an expensive looking business suit and had red hair and green eyes just like the girl. They were probably related but he could sense power literally leaking from him and his instincts told him to be extremely careful around him. And behind them was the boy from before. He was looking a lot better than before but looked very shy.

When the red haired man saw him trying to jump out the window, he panicked and screamed, "Don't worry dear boy! I've got you now!" He suddenly jumped at a super human speed and crashed into him, making them fall to the floor. He stood up and looked at the man. It seriously reminded him of Major Armstrong. He subtly picked up two sharp scalpels and said, kicked the seemingly unconscious male when he suddenly jumped up and looked around, panicked. Then he saw Wrath, making him sigh in relief.

The red haired man said, "So young man, why were you trying to jump down the window? You could have killed yourself you know!" "Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before you start interrogating someone?" The man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said, "I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld" Wrath raised his eyebrows and replied, "Satan? Underworld? I'm quite confused, would you mind explaining?"

And after a few hours of a history lesson about the Devils, Angels and Fallens, he finally understood the predicament he was in. And the man, Sirzechs asked him, "So young man, could you please tell us your name?". "Wrath"


End file.
